1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device having improved color properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emissive display device that displays images with organic light emitting diodes. The organic light-emitting display device is advantageous over a liquid crystal display in that it does not require a separate light source, and thus, may have relatively small thickness and a light weight. In addition, it has features of low power consumption, high luminance, and short response time.
The organic light-emitting display device may include a hole injection electrode, a light-emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. Here, holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined with each other in the light-emitting layer to form excitons, and light is emitted by energy that is generated when the excitons fall to the ground state.
In an organic light-emitting display device, the three additive primary colors of red, green, and blue, may be used to display a desired color. In order to display the red, green, and blue colors, the organic light-emitting display device may include a red light-emitting layer, a green light-emitting layer, and a blue light-emitting layer, which form a red pixel, a green pixel and a blue pixel, respectively. A desired color may be displayed by adjusting the red, green, and blue pixels in the organic light-emitting display device.
The red pixel formed by the red light-emitting layer of the organic light-emitting layers may have a peak emission wavelength in the range of about 620 nm to about 630 nm, the green pixel formed by the green light-emitting layer may have a peak emission wavelength in the range of about 520 nm to about 540 nm, and the blue pixel formed by the blue light-emitting layer may have a peak emission wavelength in the range of about 445 nm to about 470 nm. When pixels having the above-described peak emission wavelengths are used, it is possible to display a variety of colors in display devices; however, it is not easy to display colors close to natural colors. For example, it is not easy to display a deep yellow and a light yellow so as to be distinguishable from each other, it is not easy to display a deep cyan color and a light cyan color so as to be distinguishable from each other, and it is not easy to display deep a magenta color and a light magenta color so as to be distinguishable from each other.